In the construction and operation of liquid crystal displays, the displays can be based on operation in the field-effect mode, the dynamic scattering mode, and the guest-host mode. Such liquid crystal displays are used in electronic desk calculators, wrist watches, and digital instruments. The liquid crystal composition must be stable over substantial periods of time, and the liquid crystal temperature range must include the temperature at which the devices are to be used. In general, liquid crystal compounds of high stability have relatively high melting points, so that it is necessary to combine a plurality of liquid crystal compounds in order to achieve a composition having a liquid crystal temperature range which includes room temperature. The present invention discloses new compounds useful in such liquid crystal composition.